Here Without You
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: Mello leaves Whammy's, but this time for good. Matt is left behind without his best friend. What happens when he gets himself a HOT new roommate and that roommate isnt all oh-so-innocent? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**FULL SUMMARY:**Mello leaves Whammy's, but this time for good. Matt is left behind without his best friend. What happens when he gets himself a HOT new roommate and that roommate isnt all oh-so-innocent? Will Matt get himself into more trouble then he ever has? Will he find Mello? Matt's POV

**A/N: **I listened to _Here Without You _by _Nickleback_

* * *

I was lying on my bed; head hanging over the side, feet on the bed, Indian style; playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days on my DSi. I heard rustling coming from across the room. _Mello's just having and OCD dilemma again I bet._

The slam of a drawer brought me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to face toward Mello.

"Mello?" I waited a while before calling his name again.

"What?" his voice held anger and irritability to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

I was about to ask him why when he answered my unheard question. "And don't even ask me why because I'm not going to tell you." He spoke through his teeth, looking at me.

I continued playing my game, ignoring Mello's swearing. He had done this man times before. He would pack up all of his stuff and go and leave. But return within a few hours. The other kids say that the only reason he comes back is because of me. That he _loves_ me. _Ha_. _ Doubt. He thinks of me as a friend nothing less, nothing more. Plus he loves that damn chocolate of his more._

The door slammed, causing me to look up from my game. I peeked over at Mello's side of the room taking notice that he had left. _He'll be back. He __always__ comes back after a few hours._

So I waited. I waited for him to come back, throwing open the door, swearing about Whammy's being a 'shithole' and other things. That he saw no point in him being here, that he wasn't getting any farther in becoming L's successor.

I thought I heard rustling across the room but it was nothing. I turned my head to check the clock. Its red lights told me it was 5:20pm.

I threw my DSi on the bed and got up slowly, as NOT to give myself a head rush, and headed out into the hall to go and search for Mello.

I checked everywhere and couldn't find him. I checked places he would go and places he didn't. I even checked Roger's office to no avail, but checking in there got me a bowser sized amount of questions.

The room I went back to somehow felt different, yet the same. There were traces of Mello still lingering behind but most of it was gone. I felt very empty without him here.

_He'll come back. Come on don't worry yourself Matt. He always comes back. Maybe he decided to stop and get something._

I woke to the buzzing of my alarm, scaring the life out of me, which in turn made me fall to the floor. I looked around dazed, expecting to see Mello standing over me, yelling at me to hurry up or we would be late. But my mind filled in the blanks that Mello wasn't here.

I took a look at the clock that had the bright red lights on. It was saying that it was already 7:55am. I got up and threw on some clothes. Grabbing my messenger bag and cell phone I left the room. I took my time getting to class since I was already late so it didn't matter now.

I could feel my phone start up in my pocket but end as quick as it started. Reaching into my pocket, I opened it reading the text.

_To: Matt From: Near Where R U? Class has started& ur l8te_

_To: Near From: Matt b there in few. Hectic night_

_To: Matt From: Near Well where R U?_

_To: Near From: Matt Not that far from class_

_To: Matt From: Near C UL8ter_

My classes went by pretty fast. I can't even remember what most of them were about, to say the least. When the end of the day came around I headed back to my very lone room. The thoughts of video games, let alone playing them, made my stomach churn.

I headed over to my, plopping down. I just needed to relax and think. To think about why Mello left Whammy's and where he had gone off to.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp and quick knocking on my door. I got up not really thinking of who it would be until I got to the door.

"Mell-oh it's you."

Roger was standing in my doorway with a face serious enough to scare the younger kids. But then again it might have scared me but I had gotten looks like that from Mello all the time.

"what do you want Roger?"

"I'll get straight to the point since neither one of us wants to be talking to each other right now." I nodded in agreement. Continuing he said, "you are getting a new roommate in here."

"Very funny, Roger. Now if you don't seriously tell me what you want I'm going to slam this here wooden door into your face." I then crossed my arms across my chest.

"That was what I came here to tell you, Matt. You are getting a new roommate tomorrow. Whether you like it or not, Mello is not coming back."

I was as still as a statue as I let that information process through my mind. His words were like venom dripping from his tongue. No, they were like a cannonball to my already slightly shattered heart. If my heart could have broken into any smaller of pieces it would have and would have been scattered upon the floor, turning into dust at this moment.

I watched as Roger just walked away. As if he hadn't said anything to destroy my heart. As if he just stopped to say 'hi' and have a nice chat instead of telling me that Mello wasn't coming back.

I closed the door and slid down it. Crossing my arms I laid them upon my knees that were now pulled up to my chest and put my head in my arms. I let myself go right then and there. I couldn't hold back the tears that I was fighting.

* * *

**A/N: **I have been procratinating this for a LONG time...and sadly I have only this chapter typed up on my computer. So this story will not get updated every week, but it will get updated as soon as I type a new chapter. But I thank CabooseBlue for dealing with me and my talking about my procratinations and ranting (but then again i was dealing with her, so its fair and even) .


End file.
